ThirtyTwo Degrees to Love
by songstar13
Summary: Thirty-two drabbles focusing on the developement of the relationship between Ichigo and Rukia. Extremely Ichiruki. Scene-centric. You have been warned.
1. One

**.:One:.**

**Ichigo**

Knees bent, arms pinned behind him uncomfortably, he stared at the illustrations before him in disbelief. Even from his sideways vantage point as he lay immobile on the floor, it was clear that she was no artist.

"Do you have any questions so far?"

The words jumped to his lips unbidden. "Why do your drawings suck so bad?"


	2. Two

**.:Two:.**

**Rukia**

"Hey you. You want my soul, right?"

She stared at him, shock rooting her in place. What did he think he was _doing_?

"Then fight me face to face! No one else has anything to do with this! Try killing me and taking my soul!" He all but shouted, desperation and defiance coloring his tone.

"Fool!" she cursed, forcing herself from the ground to intercept the Hollow's attack before the reckless idiot got himself killed.


	3. Three

**.:Three:.**

**Ichigo**

His hands clenched into fists. Bones and veins stood out prominently under the skin as it was pulled taut. His entire family was going to die, and it was _his fault_.

"Do you want to save your family?" Her voice broke through his tormented thoughts.

"Is there a way? Tell me!"

"There is only _one_ way." Her eyes found his from where she rested against the side of a building as her hand landed on the hilt of her sword, pulling it from its sheath in one fluid motion. "You must become a shinigami."


	4. Four

**.:Four:.**

**Rukia**

A flash of silver. One of the hollow's legs was sent flying, severed from the remainder of its body by the keen edge of his sword.

"You...accept?"

He turned to her, embedded the tip of his sword into the ground angrily. "I don't accept jack!" he shouted, throwing an accusing finger her direction. "I saved him because I wanted to! Is it any different for you?"

She stared at him, taken aback by his response. Because he _wanted _to? It seemed that he was a kinder person than he led others to believe. He dispatched the hollow, shouting reasons at her the whole while.

"I'm going to help you." He concluded as the hollow dissipated, holding out his hand to her.

"Yeah. Thanks." She answered, a small smile curving her mouth as she took his hand.


	5. Five

**.:Five:.**

**Ichigo**

The door to his closet bursts open with a terrifying bang. "Ichigo!"

His heart explodes into gear, hammering against his ribs with near-painful force. An involuntary yell of surprise escapes him. His head whips around, alarm written on his face. He is greeted by the sight of Rukia clambering out of his closet, clad in a pair of plaid pajamas he heavily suspects have, until recently, belonged to Yuzu. Somewhere in the back of his mind he notices that they look strangely fitting on her.

As the initial shock wears off, his mind returns to their earlier exchange regarding her living situation. No wonder she'd been so mysterious about it.


	6. Six

**.:Six:.**

**Rukia**

The small paper and plastic container had defied her attempts to understand it. She held it up, searching every side for some clue to opening it. The juice inside sloshed tauntingly. Even as she gave it her most intimidating glare, the box refused to divulge its secrets to her.

Abandoning her efforts, she held the box out to Ichigo. "How do you open this?"

He looked at her blankly, as if he couldn't believe the depths of her naïveté, before he replied, "Obviously, you stick the straw in."

"Straw?" Non-plussed, she once again examined the juice box, this time noticing the small plastic tube attached to the back. With a small sound of revelation, she detached the straw and unbent it. Stick the straw in, Ichigo had said. But...where? Once again thwarted, she hesitated for a moment, then began arbitrarily poking the stiff box with the pointed end of the straw. It refused to give in.

After several minutes of this, she found the box and the straw removed from her grasp. Ichigo deftly poked the straw through the small silver circle she had failed to notice and handed it back to her silently.


	7. Seven

**.:Seven:.**

**Rukia**

She stood a few feet from where he was crouched over his sister's feverish form, her back to him. "If you understand, then go!"

A pause followed her words. She heard him straighten into a standing position behind her, but he made no motion to leave. "Rukia. Your power to fight hollows still hasn't returned, has it?" He needed no answer, and she offered none. "So don't push yourself too hard."

Turning her head to look at him, she bestowed a smirking smile upon his back. "Fool. Like I'd do anything to make you worry."


	8. Eight

**.:Eight:.**

**Ichigo**

"Right, Ichigo?" She looked at him over her shoulder. Her breath came quickly. Sweat collected on her forehead in a sheen of perspiration. An array of scuffs and bruises decorated her skin. His brow furrowed. Those hadn't been there before.

"Didn't you say you wouldn't do anything to make me worry?" He demanded, irate.

She smirked at him. "Only someone who's worried would say that."


	9. Nine

**.:Nine:.**

**Rukia**

"I wonder if it's okay to take a break from my shinigami work tomorrow," he mused. "Just for one day..."

Shocked, she blinked and stared at him. He'd been so damn _weird_ all day long, and now this!

"Of course not! What in the world is your problem? Since this morning you've been-"

"It's the anniversary." He interrupted her calmly. "Tomorrow is the day my mom died." He paused, then amended himself. "No. It's the day she was killed." He turned to look at her, and the expression in his eyes was one she'd never seen before. It spoke of pain, regret, sadness, guilt.

She broke the gaze first, tearing her eyes from his. She couldn't bear looking into those eyes, trespassing on that grief, any longer. He turned to gaze out the window, and she silently clambered into the closet, closing the door behind her softly.


	10. Ten

**.:Ten:.**

**Ichigo**

They ran. Side by side, one long stride for every two of hers.

"You're not going to ask anything?"

"Would you answer me if I did?" She asked, unfazed by his query. There was a heavy pause, and his reluctance to answer even this rhetorical question proved her point. "It's your problem," she continued at length. "A deep, deep problem. I have no right to know. So I'll wait. When you want to talk, when you think it's okay to talk...talk to me."

Another pause stretched, punctuated by the staccato rhythm of their steps, before he acknowledged her invitation. "Yeah." Someday, he'd tell her.


	11. Eleven

**.:Eleven:.**

**Rukia**

She started to move forward as the severed tendrils of Grand Fisher's hair loosened and fell limply to the ground. Admonitions and commands already streaming from her mouth, she pulled up short when he shouted at her.

"Shut up!"

Taken aback, she fell silent. She couldn't see his face.

"Please." He never said please. "Don't interfere." What? How could she _not_? He was in too deep, over his head. This was an enemy that had defeated countless full-fledged shinigami before him—

"This is my fight."

And with those words, she stopped. There were fights for life, and there were fights for pride. This was not a fight she could persuade him to abandon, nor should she try. She remained for a moment longer, her gaze trained on his back. Just long enough to send a small prayer to any gods who might be listening, then she spun and sprinted back into the forest.


	12. Twelve

**.:Twelve:.**

**Ichigo**

His blood washed the street red. His breathing came in labored gasps. She stepped away from his broken body, away from him, towards the end of the street and the end of her life. He struggled to pick himself up off the ground, to stop her.

"Don't move!" She shouted, hands fisting at her sides. He obeyed thoughtlessly, shocked into stillness by her desperation. "If you try to follow me," she ground out, her voice strangled and strange, "I'll never forgive you!" She turned to look at him, and her expression tore a hole through him. Anger mixed with tears and desperation as she glared at him. She had never looked more pitiful, but she had never looked stronger.

Immobilized by shock and weakness, he could only watch, insensible, as she walked down the street. The rain blurred the edges of the robed figures that escorted her. She spared him only a single parting glance from the corner of her eye as she stepped through the gate to a place where he could not follow.


	13. Thirteen

**.:Thirteen:.**

**Rukia**

"Was it really only two months?" she muses aloud wistfully. Hanatarou looks up from his cleaning duties, a politely puzzled expression on his face.

"Two months of what?"

"That I've known him," she murmurs quietly. "Such a short amount of time. And yet I would trust him with my life if he asked me."

"Do—do you mean the human?"

A small smile curves her lips, but there is only sadness in it. "It's all my fault, you know. Everything that's happened to him, all the pain and anguish he's suffered. It's something I can never make up for, no matter how long I try. I cannot make it as if I never existed, cannot erase the fingerprints I've left upon his life, nor the scars he's collected in my stead. This is my only atonement, and even this is woefully inadequate."

There is a long pause. Hanatarou stands awkwardly, his broom poised in mid-air as he tries to find an appropriate response.

"And yet…I'd be willing to bet he'd smack me if he heard me talking like this." A small, bitter laugh escapes her. "What a fool he is."


	14. Fourteen

**.:Fourteen:.**

**Ichigo**

Hanatarou's story echoes in his head. He can imagine her saying these things easily; the sadness on her face is all too familiar, her bowed head, the tone of her voice. It is all there, down to the pauses and hesitations as she struggles to come to terms with her sins.

Since he first met her, he was aware of the capacity for self-deprecation she carried with her. She hid it well behind bossiness and impudence, but it had always been there. She shouldered the weight of unfathomable guilt without need.

"Idiot. Those are _my _lines."


	15. Fifteen

**.:Fifteen:.**

**Rukia**

She can feel his spiritual pressure before she sees him, but it is a close thing. There is a muted whistling sound; wind rushing over a curved wing. And then he is there.

He lands in front of her softly, his feet coming into contact with the bridge is announced by a quiet _tak. _

She's not sure what expression is on her face, but she knows it must be rather pathetic. The syllables of his name are just beginning to leave her mouth when he stands and brushes past her without a word. What?

She can hear him behind her, conversing easily with Hanatorou, checking on his well-being.

And then he says it. Her name.

"Rukia."

She turns to look at him, unable to ignore him when he calls her like that. He is not looking at her. The expression on his face is obstinate and somewhat uncomfortable.

"I came to save you."

Ah. Those six words she never wanted to hear. She'd _told _him not to come, told him to stay there. Why did he have to be such a fool?


	16. Sixteen

**.:Sixteen:.**

**Ichigo**

The flaming heat of a million suns bears down on him from behind, but it is held off by the power of a single blade. She hangs before him, suspended upon the gallows in pale white. Her eyes open as the expected death does not come.

"Ichigo." His name is a weak exhalation of wonder. She seems defeated, deflated by his sudden appearance.

"You idiot!" The smirk is wiped off his face as she inhales deeply and proceeds to abuse him soundly, denouncing his rescue and his strength. She is afraid, and her fear has hardened into anger. She doesn't realize that he's not the same weakling who watched helplessly as she was ripped forcibly from his side by strength he could never hope to match.

She cares for him, but she has underestimated him.

"Shut up and watch," he interrupts her tirade impatiently, and proceeds to show her exactly how much stronger he has become.


	17. Seventeen

**.:Seventeen:.**

**Rukia**

The sokyoku lay shattered on the ground far below them, the stand was broken and unusable, and she was hefted under his arm like a sack of potatoes. His strong arm curved around her waist as he secured her easily with one hand. His sword rested casually on the other shoulder.

"I'm here to help you, Rukia."

She was glad that he couldn't see her face from this position; she closed her eyes on the tears that welled up, but she couldn't capture all of them. A few droplets squeezed between her closed eyes and gathered on her eyelashes. "I won't say thank you, idiot."

"Yeah."


	18. Eighteen

**.:Eighteen:.**

**Ichigo**

A short distance of grass separated them; the wind bent the stalks gently and pulled their robes away from their bodies with small tugs. His orange hair ruffled under invisible fingers, imitating the pattern of the grass.

"I've decided to remain here."

The admission did not come as a complete surprise. He exhaled a little, lowering his gaze and closing his eyes for a moment. "Okay. That's good."

Her mouth opened in surprise. "Wha—?"

"If that's what you really want, then it's best if you stay." Soul Society or Karakura, it had never mattered to him as long as she wanted to be there. As long as she was happy, as long as she could choose of her own volition, then it was fine.

He smiled. She rewarded him with a faint smile of her own. He turned to leave through the same gate he'd watched her march through such a short time ago. "See you later, Rukia."

"Yeah."


	19. Nineteen

**.:Nineteen:.**

**Rukia**

Her foot met his face in a violent kick. He went flying, only to pick himself up off the floor angrily. Renji restrained him with difficulty, as he struggled to retaliate. Without missing a beat, she stomped forward and slapped him around, smacking him across the face a few times for good measure.

He cursed angrily at her as she leaned forward and berated him. "What's with that wimpy expression?" She demanded haughtily, jamming her hand into a familiar red glove before burying her hand in his orange hair and yanking none too gently.

She reserved no kind words for wimps and weaklings.


	20. Twenty

**.:Twenty:.**

**Ichigo**

He had seen her in this form only once before in the entirety of the time he had known her. Once, on the very night that she lost all ability to assume such appearance: the night they had first met.

He had forgotten that she had power as well, had taken it for granted that she was still one of those people in need of his protection. The shinigami that stood before him did not need protection. She vibrated with power, strong in her own right.

Her eyes opened, and she leveled her gaze upon him. It was a cold gaze, hard with determination, steadied with a challenge. It was a gaze that told him he'd done enough. _It's my turn to protect you, now._

There was nothing weak or helpless about her. Her eyes and her blade shone with killing intent. There wasn't a single ounce of retreat or defeat in the way she held herself. There was no trace of fear in the swing of her blade or the flash of her eyes. Every killing instinct was sharpened, honed to a deadly point. She was the hard immutability of ice that does not melt and the unforgiving freeze of winter.

She was strong.


	21. TwentyOne

**.:Twenty-One:.**

**Rukia**

He looked so peaceful in his sleep. The even rush of breath through his lungs was a comforting sound, proof of his vitality.

He had disappeared for days on end without a word, had left not a single trace behind him. He was always like that: running off and doing whatever the hell he wanted without a thought for others beyond what he had to do to protect them. Apparently, ensuring mental and psychological well-being was not part of that.

He'd left in silence, and now he returned to her bloodied and bandaged.

Lifting her head, she rested her gaze upon his unconscious face. "Ichigo," she murmured, "Just who the hell are those guys? And what kind of power are you trying to obtain?" He didn't answer. Dead men tell no tales, and it seemed the same was true of those who slept.


	22. TwentyTwo

**.:Twenty-Two:.**

**Ichigo**

She had transitioned from smirking to assaulting him in exactly .02 seconds. The unexpected blow sent him crashing to the warm sand face first. His head still reeling from the punch and consequent encounter with a surprisingly hard sand dune, he could only just make out her demanding tone through the peculiar buzzing in his ears.

"...on your own? Why didn't you wait for me to return?"

He sat up, taking a moment to rid himself of a mouthful of sand, before he looked up at her with a flat expression. "I didn't know if you were coming back."

"Of course I was going to come back! Both Renji and I were planning on it from the start! Why didn't you wait for it? Why didn't you have faith in that?" Her tone and volume softened as she spoke. "We're your allies aren't we, Ichigo?"

Her eyes conveyed a sense of hurt. For a moment, he couldn't speak. She was right. He should have known she'd never stand for this, ordered by a superior or not. Friendship, loyalty-they were more to her than pretty words and idealized concepts.

"Yeah," he murmured. "You're right."


	23. TwentyThree

**.:Twenty-Three:.**

**Rukia**

She hated the worried expression on his face, the worried objections he'd voice, the way he was looking at _her_ the entire time like she was someone he needed to worry about. She hated that he underestimated her. She wasn't like Orihime. She could fight. She could _win. _

So why the hell did he think he needed to protect her? Had he forgotten _again_? He was so forgetful when it came to her strength. He'd rescued her once, but he didn't seem to realize that she'd gotten stronger since then. She had been strong before she'd met him, and her power had only increased. She didn't need his protection!

"I told you not to worry about me."

He hesitated, looking at her with uncertainty.

"I didn't come here to be protected by you!" She shouted, irritation getting the best of her.

He gave her an appraising look, then lowered his gaze and sighed. Put in his place, he nodded. "Understood. We'll each take a different path."


	24. Twenty-Four

**.:twenty-four:.**

**Ichigo**

Damn it. They'd all promised hadn't they? They'd agreed to stay alive! So then why couldn't he feel her reiatsu anymore?

When Chad's life force had dwindled, the first hints of doubt had laid seige to his heart. But it was well-fortified; a promise was a promise, after all. Chad was a man of his word. He'd be alright.

But then Rukia had faltered as well. And this time, the doubt crashed against the walls of his heart with far more potency. She'd said she didn't need his protection, but why had he let her go alone? His friends were dying around him and it was his fault. He had so much power, so why was it that he still couldn't protect those people who most important to him?

Dammit. He hadn't saved her from the Sokyoku just to lose her here.

His headlong charge slowed to a halt and he half-turned in the direction from which he'd come. But there was an enemy in front of him.

"So you've finally noticed?"

He grit his teeth and straightened. Rukia could take care of herself. She had to. They had promised, after all.


	25. Twenty-Five

**.:twenty-five:.**

**Rukia**

He'd arrived at the last possible second, just like always. The Zero Espada had chucked her toward the ground, but instead of stinging sand she felt herself crashing into a warm, sweaty, and bloodied chest. Before the dust had time to clear he set her on the ground and turned toward the enemy, stoic as ever.

But something was different. When he looked at her, when he spoke to her, she could tell that something was wrong. He claimed he'd won, but he looked at her with defeat in his eyes.

Where had all his resolve gone?

Where was the Ichigo who'd saved her and fought alongside her all this time?

Where was the victor?


	26. Twenty-Six

**.:twenty-six:.**

**Ichigo**

He was suffocating. His lungs were gripped in a vice that was slowly tightening, driving the breath from his lungs. He'd won the contest with Ulquiorra, but at what cost? The fear in Orihime's eyes haunted him.

He couldn't risk getting them mixed up in his fight anymore. When did strength become something that could only put others in danger? He was supposed to protect them, but how he could when he himself was the biggest threat?

He had to draw Yammy away from Rukia. He couldn't let her see how weak he'd truly become.

"As long as it's just you and me...I can take you down by force."


	27. Twenty-Seven

**.:twenty-seven:.**

**Rukia**

His mask had changed. She had never seen it for herself until this moment, and even now it had only been a passing glimpse obstructed by distance, but it didn't match any of the descriptions she'd been given. There was something far more sinister about it.

First his attitude and now this—there was no way it was just a coincidence. A tendril of concern coiled in her stomach. Damn him for making her worry.


	28. Twenty-Eight

**.:twenty-eight:.**

**Ichigo**

Her presence was fading.

The last bit of power was trickling out of him, and she was disappearing right along with it. She'd appeared in his life and granted him power, and now that he was losing it she was leaving. They'd always gone together—Rukia and power—so it made sense that he couldn't lose one and keep the other now, either.

"Don't look so sad. Even if you can no longer see me, I can still see you." She smirked at him. Would this be the last time he ever saw it? He rose to the bait out of habit.

"That doesn't make me happy at all!" How could it?

She was fading, and he couldn't bring himself to look away. He watched her vanish before his very eyes, held her gaze to the last. She didn't look away.

And when she was gone, he kept staring at the place where she had been standing.

"Thank you."


	29. Twenty-Nine

**.:twenty-nine:.**

**Rukia**

He was just as idiotic as always. Screaming and shouting wouldn't do him any good; Ginjo wasn't going to give Ichigo his powers back. He'd never intended to in the first place. If he'd just _waited_ a bit longer, this wouldn't have had to happen at all. Impatient fool.

She ran her blade through his chest for the second time. This was really becoming a pattern with them, wasn't it?

"Why is it that you turn into a coward when I'm not around? So what if this Tsukishima can change the past? He can't change the future. Show them, Ichigo! Show them that despair cannot stop you!"


End file.
